The present disclosure relates generally to fluid dispensing systems, and in particular, to a piston pump assembly for fluid dispensing systems.
Fluid dispensing systems may be used to spray materials such as paint onto a desired surface. Fluid dispensing systems such as paint sprayers often include pump assemblies to move the paint through the system from a reservoir to a spray gun. A piston pump assembly may include a piston rod assembly having a piston rod within a packing retainer.
During pumping operation, paint within the piston pump assembly may squeeze into the packing retainer and leak further up the piston rod. In that case, leaking paint can progress up the piston rod until it reaches the critical drive mechanisms of the paint sprayer, such as the gearing and the motor. Such leaking paint can cause damage to the critical drive mechanisms, which can result in a non-functional sprayer. Therefore, a piston pump assembly that simplifies identification of a paint leak and prevents leaking paint from coming into contact with and damaging the critical drive mechanisms of the paint sprayer is needed.